<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuck you, get help. by fleetingcrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993733">fuck you, get help.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingcrimson/pseuds/fleetingcrimson'>fleetingcrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>no talk me angy, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingcrimson/pseuds/fleetingcrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sincerely, me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fuck you, get help.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another vent fic! writing to give myself emotional release for situations i can't get closure on is very cathartic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fuck you,</p><p>sincerely, me.</p><p> </p><p>fuck you, get help.</p><p>there’s something bittersweetly funny about the whole thing, y’know. what a bunch of traumatized losers, running around hurting each other! at least i try, y’know. at least i don’t drown myself in my own problems and wonder why i can’t breathe. i’m not the one suffocating you. fuck you, get help.</p><p>sincerely, me.</p><p> </p><p>fuck you, give it up.</p><p>there’s something irritatingly entitled about the whole thing, y’know. you don’t know me! do not presume you understand the lifetimes of heartache i have been bent and broken and born by – you weren’t there for it, why do you say you know it? do not pretend you care about my wellbeing enough to wish away my hardships – you were there for it, why didn’t you stop it? at least i don’t presume, y’know. i’m aware that i don’t know you. fuck you, give it up.</p><p>sincerely, me.</p><p> </p><p>fuck you, go away.</p><p>there’s something relieving about the whole thing, y’know. i don’t have to talk to you anymore and you don’t have to talk to me! you don’t need to hold your breath and whisper behind my back about how terribly <em>wrong </em>i’ve got it all, no need to talk about poor little me, too naïve – trusting – innocent – ignorant – <em>stupid </em>to know what’s truly going around me. no need to keep your lips sealed when you actually could have helped me. no need! not anymore. at least i’m learning, y’know. at least i’m growing, i’m evolving, i’m flourishing. a shame you can’t see past your own ego to know it. fuck you, go away.</p><p>sincerely, me.</p><p> </p><p>fuck you, got mine.</p><p>there’s something self-fulfilling about the whole thing, y’know. why do you chase the spectres haunting you like that? they’ve gone cold, stopped twitching long ago. and yet you live with them, ever vigilant in keeping the fire of your hatred alive. at least i moved on – my ghosts are long dead. at least i kept changing, kept moving, kept living, kept improving. it’s not my fault you didn’t keep up. i’ve a new life to lead, and there’s no room for you in it. fuck you, got mine.</p><p>sincerely, me.</p><p> </p><p>i hope you get help. i won’t be around to see it.</p><p>sincerely,</p><p>me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>